


SmashAU Subspace 2: Bigger bust out: Clas-sick and twisted

by PowerPad



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Persona 4, Super Smash Brothers, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cybernetics, Fluff, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Post-Henry Stickmin: Stealing the Diamond, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: Tf2 Heavy arrives to save his team's Medic, while breaking out Dave Panpa and Sayori.Meanwhile, TfC Heavy battles his counterpart.
Relationships: Dave Panpa & Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Heavy (Team Fortress Classic) & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 3





	SmashAU Subspace 2: Bigger bust out: Clas-sick and twisted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I had on ice for a while now, so what better time to release it than now?

"DOCTOR!" A giant Russian man said, while mowing through rows and rows of Primids with his Minigun. He had come there for a purpose, after all. He had been their to save the RED Medic, and his title?

**I have yet to meet one who can outsmart bullet: The Heavy**

Heavy picked up a key off a fallen Primid, and slipped it into his pocket. "CRY SOME MORE BABIES!" Heavy yelled, entering through another door on the compound.

* * *

Dave Panpa sighed. It seems like he'd be stuck in this jail cell for the rest of his days. He had told the story about how a package just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and how he lost his job to his cell mate, who went under the name Sayori.

"Don't lose hope, Dave!" Sayori said to the former security guard of the World War 2 exhibit at the Museum with the Tunisian Diamond. "I'm sure someone will be coming soon-"

Just as the vice president said that, the door opened. A giant man stepped through, minigun in his hands. Dave could see the golden key that could open the cell door in his pocket.

"Hey, do you think you could, uhh..Open the door?" Dave asked a bit sheepishly. The Heavy Weapons Guy took the key from his pocket, and opened the door.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Dave said, as Sayori and him exited out the door.

That's a nice minigun you got, Mr. Heavy!" Sayori said to Heavy.

"She is no ordinary Minigun. Her name is Sasha. She weighs 150 kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds." Heavy replied, going through another door. Meanwhile, Dave and Saoyri jumped up through a vent.

* * *

"Let's see.." Medic said, observing his latest patient. It was a stick figure, and his left arm and spine were beyond repair. "Henry Stickmin..The name sounds familiar.." After a few minutes, Medic was done with his handiwork. Sure, he resisted the urge to give him an Ubercharge heart, but was still very tempting.

Henry woke up, sitting up and looking at his new left arm. "Easy, easy!" Medic said, adjusting his left glove. "You're still kind of healing. I was lucky to find a patient that was still living, especially considering the RED Heavy is-"

Something suddenly grabbed the RED Medic. It was the TfC Heavy, holding him up by the neck.

"You," he said. "We needed a Medic. and what have you done? Nothing. Nada. Zilch." The TfC heavy left, carrying Medic with him. From the corner, Dave and Sayori fell from the vent. The snuck over to the operating table, and looked down on Henry.

"Woah.." Dave said, staring at Henry. He was getting a feeling of Deja Vu..

* * *

_"Oi, you!" Rupert Price said to the Prisoner Henry Stickmin. He was in jail for breaking into a bank by surprise. "You're free to go! Not really.."_

_Henry had looked hopeful, but that was shot down almost instantly._

_"But you got a package. Don't get your hopes up! We already checked it for anything useful, haven't we Dave?" Rupert said to his friend, Dave Panpa._

_"Yeah, of course I did! I would lose my job if I didn't.." Dave said, nervously._

_"Free to go, can you believe that?" Rupert replied to Dave as they walked away._

* * *

"It's that prisoner.." Dave said, finally coming to from his flashback.

"The one who got the package with the cake in it?" Sayori asked, as suddenly Henry got up again.

"Your name is Henry, right?" Dave asked Henry, with Henry nodding. Somehow, Henry recognized Dave not only from the prison, but also from when he freed him from the Toppat jail cells shortly before stealing the Romanian Ruby.

After a bit of introduction, Henry got to work in no time, with a pair of jetpack-like wings producing from his cybernetic back. He flew off the balcony attached to the hallway, and off to who-knows where.

* * *

In the center of the main compound, TfC Heavy the Medic to the ground, drawing his pistol. With two gunshots, Medic fell backwards, clutching his hands where the wounds were.

"YOU. KILLED. DOCTOR!" TF2 Heavy yelled, laying down his Minigun Sasha. Drawing his fist, both heavyweight mercenaries rushed at each other, grabbing and throwing each other all over the place. It seems as thought TfC Heavy has the Advantage for now.

"We gotta help him!" Sayori said, pointing at the Defense class struggling against his predecessor.

"But how?" Dave ask, adjusting his slightly tattered security hat. "All we have is a taser, to my knowledge.."

"We'll wing it!" She said. And with that, both sneaked down the stairs, and into the main compound.

* * *

_**Location: Road leading to main compound** _

"Are you sure this will work, Rupert-san?" Narukami said, fixing the collar on his Yasogami High uniform. BOth were in the main jeep, driving to the compound were a bunch of Subspace bombs were being mass-produced.

"I'm sure of it. And don't call me san. Just call me General Price.." Rupert turned his eyes back to the road, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Ever since that mysterious suited guy threw General Galeforce into a TV, he's been elected the general.

"Sure thing, General Price." Yu said, finally putting on his TV world glasses. They might be useless here, but it'll be good in case of Fog.

* * *

_**Location: H E double Hockey sticks** _

"So, I now own 3 out of your 9 souls, correct?" The Devil said, staring at the empty space where his pen used to be.

"You would be correct." Medic replied. "And I do think I should be returning..Now."

"WAIT!" THe Devil replied, angrily. "You can't just walk out of here!"

"But I just did." Medic replied, as he woke up to see TfC and TF2 Heavy battling each other still.

"Give it up! I'm nearly invincible as long as I have this Australium device attached to my back-" He began to say, as Sayori and Dave Panpa tackled him from behind. It didn't knock him down, but Dave's taser was enough to somehow short circuit the Australium device attached to his back. This allowed Heavy to finally get on even ground, and pin him to the ground.

"Cry some more. You are nothing without device." Heavy said, as Dave Panpa looked behind him.

"I'll be done cryin' when the Subspace bomb in there is set to explode in say-" TfC Heavy began to say, before passing out.

"Hey, guys.." Dave said, pointing to a green jeep. Rupert Price game out, pistol out. Yu Narukami did the same, but instead of a gun he had his katana.

"R-Rupert?" Dave asked, looking at the new general.

"Dave?" Rupert asked, staring at Dave and how jumpy he seemed.

"RUPERT!" Dave said, bounding towards Rupert Price to give him a hug.

"Woah!" Rupert said, getting tackled over. 

"I assume you know that this place is a Subspace bomb factory?" Yu said, turning to Heavy.

"Yes," he said. "But we must get tiny people and Doctor away from here. Subspace bomb is about to-"

Just as Heavy said that, the explosion began.

"Go, go!" Rupert Price said. "We gotta get out of here."

The six of them got into the Government jep, and Rupert floored the gas, getting away just in the nick of time.


End file.
